Prom night
by MonsterKuki
Summary: Have you ever fallen in love with your best friend and then made a fool out of yourself by confessing your love during your prom night? Well... There is someone who has. Changmin/OCC


Finally... it's finally that day. The day I was looking forward since long time. I couldn't help but smile seeing the day in my calendar marked with red big "X". Getting ready for school I still couldn't believe it. The door closed with a "click" and I started my way to school holding the straps of my bag. It was early in the morning but sun was already up making me feel even more happy. Passing by people I greeted them with a wide smile almost jumping out of excitement. There were only few students walking towards the building and they looked at me giving me strange looks. Maybe... maybe if it wasn't that day I would've said something but not today. Today was certainly not a day to fight with anyone. I ran up the stairs and finally stood up in front of my classroom. Loudly inhaling the air into my lungs my hand reached for a handle and I opened the doors. There was nobody inside. I looked at the clock and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There was still more than hour until the classesstart. Was I too much excited about tonight? It was a day I was waiting for a long, long time and there was no person who would change it. I made a way to my desk and took a seat taking out the books.

- Hi Soo Ji! - I turned around to find my friend, Yunho, walking towards me. He sat down in the seat beside me and looked at me carefully.

- Okaaaay ~~ not strange at all ! - I joked breaking the stare he just gave me.

- Are you okay? - He then asked me suddenly.

- Yeah... why?

- You don't have fever or anything? Do you have any problems at home? You know you can always tell me.

- There' s nothing wrong. Why are you even asking?

- CAUSE YOU ARE EARLY! - He yelled.

- Woah! Calm down. And it"s not that I never came early before.

- Yeah... you were early once before and it's only because you forgot that your clock was early for 2 hours.

- Okay, okay... Maybe you're right, but I can't help it.

His eyes still studying my face moved to look out of the windows after a while.

- Hey Yunho... - I broke the silence.

- Hmmm?

- Do you think that he won't leave me right before the prom?

- Who?

- Who? - I repeated sarcastically. - Of course not Santa Clause.

- Don't get so worked up. I know you're talking about Changmin.

- Then why do you ask "who"?

Yunho rolled his eyes and sighed.

- Never mind... and no... I don't think that Chang Chang Man would be able to do it.

- You think?

- Yes... he would let you know few hours before so no worries. Maybe you won't be in your dress when he'll call you. - He laughed at my worried expression.

I was just about to hit him when the doors opened and the short girl walked in. She said "Hi" to me but completely ignored Yunho. He made sad face and looked at me with his sad puppy eyes. I knew this kind of look and I knew what he wanted me to do for him.

- No way. - I mouthed to him trying to escape from his eyes. They were dangerous for me. Every time he send me that look I couldn't help but do whatever he asked me to do.

"Focus Soo Ji, focus"

- Yunho stop staring like that you're freaking me out. - I whispered in his direction.

He came closer opening his eyes more and making them even more "puppy like". I gave out. His eyes were just...ugh... can't believe I'm going to do it.

I sighed heavily looking up at my friend.

- Fine but you're buying me an ice cream after school for a week.

- Deal. - He almost jumped in his seat.

I rolled my eyes and looked over to Jungmin. She was writing something in her notebook and didn't seem to be aware of anything around her. Dragging my legs I slowly stood in front of her desk and nearly fell on the ground from fright she gave me. She suddenly shot her eyes on to me when I was about to speak to her. I was surprised as I didn't know she noticed me. The expression on her face changed from cold to more friendly as she saw it's me.

- Uhh... Hi Jungmin, how are you?

- I'm okay. What about you?

- Umm... I'm fine, actually perfect. - I answered her with a wide smile. - Can't wait for tonight. It's going to be the coolest night in my life.

- Oh... you're talking about the prom. - She said and sighed.

- Yeah... why are you sighing? Are you coming?

- No... Unfortunately... nobody wanted to be my partner for a nigh and I guess it would look really weird if I would go alone.

I smiled at the reaction of Yunho as she said she doesn't have a partner.

- Maybe you will have a partner.

- Hmm? What did you say?

- Oh... I just asked if you're fine with anyone, cause I kinda know someone who doesn't have partner either.

- Really? - Her eyes lit up. - Who is it?

- Yah! Yunho! I think I'm done. - I shouted to him and walked back to my seat.

Jungmin looked at me surprised and then her eyes turned to Yunho looking even more surprised. He smiled at her shyly and glared at me as I stuck my tongue at him.

- He he.. Yeah... Hi Jungmin. - He started not knowing what to do now.

- Hurry up Yunho I don't have all day. It's already 3:15 and we're still at school. Walk faster.

I looked over my shoulder just to see Yunho smiling to himself. I groaned pulling his wrist and making him walk beside me. The whole day I was hiding because I didn't want to see Changmin before tonight. I imagined that if I would meet him he would say he's not going with me or that he found someone else to go with. I was afraid that he might cancel the invitation.

I know it sound stupid and that Chang Chang Man is not that type of person but... you never know. Oh but wait... You don't know who Chang Chang Man is do you? Stupid me of course you don't. Sorry about that.

Shim Chang Min also known as Max or Chang Chang Man. The most intelligent person I ever known...Well...maybe he's not smartest in our school but for me he is. Chang Chang Man was my crush since my freshman year. I was always following him around and somehow we became friends. Not friends like me and Yunho but still we said "Hi" when we met and talked sometimes. He is pretty tall that's for sure. He's way much taller than I am and it's not bad thing. When I first saw him he was standing in front of main gates waiting for someone. I was late so I didn't have time to talk with him but I remember his bright smile when I passed him by. He wasn't laughing or anything he just stood there smiling. And it was his smile that made me fall in love with him. I would do anything to see his smile...anything. He really cares about all his friends and always says "I'll do my best to make you happy". It's like his motto.

His hair is dark brown almost black cut short. His eyes are always smiling and when he laughs his face just does this funny mimicry. They are,also dark brown. I loved everything and anything about him. Because it's called love isn't it? When you see that person and you have this warm and nice feeling in your stomach, your heart is beating faster than ever and you're blushing like mad. And your legs are like cotton wool, your hands are sweaty. Your mind goes blank and you think that everything you say doesn't make sense. I think it's love if it's not than what is it?

- Is Max going to pick you up or are you going to meet him at the hall?

- We're going inside separately.

- Why? You are neighbors. What about the pictures?

- I don't know. And what pictures are you talking about?

- They're talking pictures of couples at the entrance.

- Oh... Then I guess we won't take it.

Yunho didn't say anything but looked straight. We were near my house. He always walked with me since Chang Chang Man stayed after school. To be honest I had no idea why he called me saying that we will go separately. Maybe he didn't want to show up with me? What if he won't come? I started panicking when Yunho smacked back of my head.

- Yah.. You wanna die? - I screamed.

- Stop daydreaming. We're here. - He said pointing at my house and walked away without any goodbye.

- Yah Yunho! - I called him.

He turned around rising one of his eyebrows.

- What?

- Don't forget that you owe me ice cream. See you later.- I showed him my tongue and rushed inside.

I yelled "Hi" to everyone and run up to my room. Throwing my bag on the floor I pulled my dress for tonight from my wardrobe. It wasn't one of those fancy dresses, with with plenty of frills and other decorations. It was a lovely knee length dress in a iridescent green taffeta that changes from green to blue. The straps of this dress are very thin and neckline was pretty revealing but I liked the dress so much that I didn't want to change anything. My mum saw it first and decided that it will be my dress no matter what. Leaving the dress on my bed I went downstairs to grab something to eat. When I was on my way back the door bell rang and I went to open the doors.

- Soo Ji! Are you ready?

- Thabata! Aren't you suppose to come in like half an hour?

- Yeah, yeah I know. But I couldn't wait.

Thabata Winchester. Yes... she is not Korean but sometimes I think she knows more about my own country than me. Thabata moved here from Brazil about 7 years ago with her family and we became friends. I'm telling you now. She is more crazy than anyone I know. Sometimes she does things that surprise even herself. But even if she's crazy I still love her. She's always helps me whenever I need it. And yeah... the most important fact about her... it's because of her I realized that love is something more than word without meaning. She didn't have many serious relationship however reading her stories I'm always learning something new. She is more like my part-guardian angel than friend. Why did I say "part"? Because sometimes there are loads of things going on when we're together and at the end of most of them we got in trouble. I'm not saying she's bad but...yeah... you know what I mean.

- Did you bring everything? - I asked knowing that she is able to forget it's her own birthday

- Yeah, yeah... My mum made sure that I got everything for you before I went out. She cares more about you than her own daughter. I laughed at her statement. I'm used to her comments about her mum.

- Let's go upstairs before my stupid brother comes in.

- Who's stupid you idiot?

- Oh great. Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to go over Micky's?

- Why do you care? I can be here and there's nothing you can do anyway. -

He stuck his tongue at me pushing me out of his way. That was my brother. Jaejoong or Hero, like he is being called by his friends. He's four years older than me and also annoying as hell. But I know it's his way of showing how much he loves me. He could never express his feelings good, that's why he acts like he hates everyone. Most of my friends thought he's jerk but after knowing him they learnt that he is cool guy.

- Come on Soo Ji. We're going to be late if you'll be standing there like a sculpture. - Called Thabata.

- I'm coming, I'm coming.

- And what do you think?

I stared at the mirror with Thabata behind me smiling with triumph. I won't lie. She did great job. Everything seemed do perfect that I just couldn't believe it was me. My make-up and hair. Everything was simple but looked surprisingly well. Okay so first... My was soft green eye shadow to match the dress, a strong but delicate blush of mascara that made my eyelids look welcoming, the black touch of my eyeliner that made my brown eyes stand out from their usual clean dullness. And finally... the shining of glossy lips. My hair looked really simple but it still helped bring out the rare beauty that my brown curls held. Pulled up into a tight ponytail, my curls hung loose and my fringe looked and felt like a silky texture. Straight but a natural look. And I was done. I was ready to go out and have fun for whole night. With him... With my Chang Chang Man. One thing that was left was to help Thabata with her make up and hair. Yes...she was going as well.. As my brother's date and apparently his new girlfriend. Well... maybe she wasn't that new but yeah... They were going out for about two months. I think that was the longest relationship they ever got. I wasn't sure how Thabata's dress looked like but i was pretty sure it was red. She loved red. Red, red, red... just like me with green, green, green. And as I thought one minute later Thabata came in to my room with red dress hanging loosely on the hanger.

- Ha! I knew it. - I jumped on the bed carefully because I didn't want to destroy my "image".

- You knew what? - Thabata asked giving me strange look.

- I knew that your dress would be red. And I saw Jaejoong standing in front of his mirror with red tie.

- Well... I told him to get something red to match my dress. - She said that like she didn't care but I knew she was happy inside.

- So can we hurry up? Cause I don't want to be late because of you. - I stuck my tongue at her.

- Yah! It's not my fault that your hair is difficult to deal with and that you couldn't stop moving when I was doing your make-up so don't blame me. It's your entire fault if we're late.

- Excuse me. It wasn't my entire fault. You have your part in this as well.

- Like what?

- Girls are you going to argue forever and be late for the prom or are you going to start working? - My mum came in without knocking, of course.

- Mum... Knock.

- Oh get over it Soo Ji. I brought you cookies. I know you love them Thabata.

- Oh... thank you miss Kim. - Thabata grabbed few cookies and stuffed them into her mouth.

- Oh God... Is your mum still on diet? - I asked her carefully watching her so she wouldn't choke.

- Yeah... Unfortunately and I'm thinking on moving here if she won't stop. I'm literally dying from starvation.

- I know your pain. Thanks mum.

- No problem honey. Don't be late. Is Jaejoong driving you there?

- Yup yup. I already asked them. And now if you'll excuse us. We have to hurry up and knock next time will you?

- Fine, fine. Don't forget that I want pictures.

- Yeah mum. Sure.

My mum was finally gone and I was left alone with Thabata who was still eating cookies.

- Be careful. You might... - She started coughing. - ...choke. - I finished and went to help her.

- Soo Ji! Hurry up or I will leave you here and you'll have no lift! -

My lovely brother sshouted from outside hurrying me up. I gave my mum peck on cheek and run out of the house.

- Jeez Jaejoong. Calm down. - I said closing the car's door.

- Do you really want to walk? - He asked looking at me in the mirror.

- Okay, okay... I'm shutting up.

- Finally. - Said Thabata and I smacked her slightly on her arm.

- Ouch! - She yelped in pain but I knew she was just kidding.

- Soo Ji!

- Wasn't my fault. She started it.

- Don't you know that pointing with your finger at somebody is not a nice thing?

- Sorry? Was it you or a fly? - I asked smiling at my friend.

She rolled her eyes and after few minutes held my brothers hand.

- Are you nervous? - She asked looking back at me.

- Why should I be nervous?

- I don't know. I'm just asking.

- Nope. I'm not.

It was an obvious lie. I was nervous as hell but I hoped that my face didn't show my feelings. I couldn't wait to see Changmin. Couldn't wait to be there and dance with him. I hoped that he would dance with me. Even once was fine. Inside I prayed that it wasn't just a dream. That he's really going with me to the prom. That it wasn't just another prank of his. But after all it was Changmin. My annoying neighbor. We finally arrived. I could see other girls in fancy dresses with their partners, going inside the building. Suddenly I spotted Yunho waving at me. There was Jungmin standing by his side looking all shy. She was wearing knee-length, bright blue dress. I never saw her with make-up on but now she looked really pretty. Her hair were well done and standing with her hand on her purse in front of her, she looked like one of those cute little girls. I put wide smile on my face and quickly made my way to my friend. Yunho stopped right in front of me with bright smile and turned me around whistling.

- Well, well, well... Is that really Kim Soo Ji that I know or are you her clone?

I laughed at his statement and slightly pushed him away.

- No... You're still the same Soo Ji. - He laughed.

- Were you waiting for me?

- Yes and you're late. - He said grabbing my hand and pulling me inside. However he quickly let go of my hand and stopped in front of Jungmin offering her his arm. I never knew that he can be gentleman.

- Have you seen Changmin? - I asked them looking around for my date.

- No but don't worry. He called me and said that he will come in few.

- He called you? How come he called you but not me?

- Well I'm Yunho U-Know and you're just Soo Ji.

I scoffed and walked inside leaving Yunho and Jungmin to take a photo before going in. As I stepped into the see of people I quickly made my way to the corner of the ballroom. Everyone was already on the dance floor dancing with their dates and I was busy looking around for familiar faces. The song playing at the moment was "I Hope" by F. . This band rocked. They were cute and Lee Hong Ki's voice was like no other. I could listen to them all the time and never get tired. I found a chair that I could seat on and being a bundle of nerves, I tapped my feet to the beat of the song.

I spotted my brother dancing with Thabata almost scaring others around them as they were waving their hands furiously. I saw Micky, Jaejoong's friend, with Alexandra and it surprised me a lot. Alexandra was Thabata's younger sister and she was really quiet person. She was nothing like Thabata from personality and seeing her dancing and laughing with Micky made me smile like a dork. Alexandra often helped me to calm Thabata when she had her hyper times. She was just like her sister if it goes to helping me with many other things. In school she was like grey mouse. Always hiding behind books and walking only with people that she trusted. Sounds like some kind of gangster but never mind. Next person I noticed was BoA with her date. I have to agree that he was good looking but coming here with BoA made him look more bitchy. She was wearing really revealing, pink dress and silver accessories. i had to close my eyes when they walked danced near me. It wasn't a nice thing to see. As long as she was off my sight, the night was perfect for me. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see beautiful, white rose.

- Sorry that I made you wait.

My heart stopped at the voice that I was waiting to hear all day. Brown eyes that I was looking straight into were so deep that I felt as if I was being drawn in them. The smile on these full lips just made my heart skip a beat or two. I felt my cheeks burning as Changmin smiled at me giving me the flower. I accepted it slightly bowing my head, turning even redder than before.

- You look beautiful. - He said and I looked down at my dress. Smiling I looked over at him. He wasn't annoying Chang Chang Man that I used to know anymore. Shim Changmin that was standing in front of me now was handsome and young guy, with cute smile playing on his lips.

- You don't look bad yourself. - I said back, trying to control my shaking voice.

- Look who finally decided to come? - Said someone behind me.

I looked around to see brown haired guy smiling from ear to ear at Changmin.

- Yah ! Lee Jun Ki! I thought you said that proms are stupid and you're not going to come. - Changmin smiled, moving forward to give the guy high-five. Lee Jun Ki moved his eyes from Changmin and they landed on me. I felt like he was staring too much and my face probably was like ripe tomato.

- Dear cousin, I advise you to stop staring at her. I don't want my date to feel uneasy tonight. - Said Chang Chang Man jokingly.

- Oh excuse me... I'm just surprised that someone who's do pretty is standing by your side.

I didn't know where I should look at this time. His eyes were strangely clear that I felt as if he was reading my mind. He kind of scared me.

- Well see you later Jun Ki. I have to take care of that lady here.

- No problem. Have fun you two. - Said dark haired guy. - And I hope that I will have a chance to dance with you tonight. - He added looking straight at me.

- Sorry but she'll be busy dancing with me. - Answered Changmin, putting his hand around my waist. I looked up to giving him my best smile and then I was 100 % sure that he was the one for me. There was only one problem. Is it two-sided love? Maybe he didn't like me the way I did?

- What's wrong Soo Ji? Are you angry that we didn't take a picture?

Changmin's voice brought me back to reality. I've realized that I was spacing out and that Changmin was looking carefully at my face. We were now on the dance floor together with many other couples, dancing to the slow song. It took me few seconds to see that my hands were around Changmin's neck and that his hands were on my waist. I felt my heart beating faster when he moved his face down and I could look straight into his eyes. We were so close that I could probably count all of his eyelashes.

- N...Nothing's wrong. Don't worry. - I finally answered him.

He didn't look so convinced but I send him my prettiest smile.

- Fine. But if it's about those photos we can always take some later on.

- If that's not a problem.

- It's not, believe me.

The song changed and now we could hear the first notes of "Super massive Black Hole" by MUSE.

I never knew that Chang Chang Man was such a good dancer. He was always saying that he has two left legs to dance.

- Want to sit down? - Changmin asked after half and hour of dancing. The night has just started but I was so tired from all the spins that we did, that I had to rest for a while. Changmin went to get us drinks and I looked around for some seats. I saw Yunho and Jungmin sitting in the corner of the ballroom. They were chatting and smiling to each other every few seconds. I couldn't resist and smiled at them. I started walking towards them. And no kidding. Was that really Kyuhyun? The guy sitting at next table? The most nerdy person in our class? Woah... That is really unexpected change. Kyuhyun's face moved toward mine direction and our eyes met. I slightly bowed my head smiling from ear to ear. He also did the same.

- Hey you two! What do you think? So far so good? - I stood up next to Yunho's chair.

- So far so good. - Answered my friend. - Where's Max? We saw you two dancing. See? I told you there was no need to worry. So can he dance?

I looked at Yunho. He looked different... Somehow I could see that he was really happy about something. I stared at his face until he noticed me. He blinked his eyes and asked.

- What? Is there something on my face or what?

I didn't answer him and started staring at Jungmin. Her expression was the same as Yunho's.

- Did I miss something? - I asked still staring at their faces.

Right after this question escaped from my mouth their cheeks blushed.

- I knew it. You two are together aren't you? Yunho asked you out didn't he? Hahaha ! I knew it. Good boy.

I put my hand on Yunho's head and ruffled his hair. He looked like an puppy right now.

- What am I a dog? Stop messing with my hair. You don't even know how long I worked to make them look ok.

- Fine, fine...Ahh... You're no fun.

I plopped at the chair next to Jungmin.

- So Jungmin... What made you agree to his "proposal"? What do you like about him?

- I... - She started but Yunho's voice interjected her.

- Stop it Soo Ji or should I start asking about Changmin?

I pouted.

- No thank you.

- Are you sure? I can ask him for you if he likes you or not. One word and I'll go to him and...

- Who are you going to ask that question? - Said a voice behind me.

I turned my head to see Changmin with two cups of juice in his hands. He took the sit between me and Yunho and put one of the cups in front of me.

- Yo Changmin. So I see you didn't stood Soo Ji up tonight huh? - Asked Yunho ignoring Max's previous question. He acted like nothing happened however suddenly he was smiling like he knows something that Max doesn't.

- What do you mean by that? Why would I do something like this to Soo Ji? - He was sure clueless about what was going on. I sent Yunho my killing stare but he ignored me and said.

- Ask Soo Ji if you want to know. She'll tell you everything.

- Yunho I'm going to kill you tonight with my own hands. - I muttered out.

- You'll thank me someday. - He whispered into my ear standing up and asking Jungmin to dance. She sent me apologetic smile and they left us, sitting in an awkward silence ( well there was music playing and people talking around us but we were the only ones not saying anything). Chang Chang Man had puzzled look on his face. I tried to avoid his stared but it was kind of impossible. I let out a loud sigh and stood up. He called out my name.

-I'm going to get some fresh air. Be right back.

It was hard to get to the balcony since it was situated at the other end of the room. Finally I managed to catch some air. Another sigh left my mouth. There was nobody outside beside me. The evening didn't belong to the warmer ones. It was chilly outside and I already had goose bumps on my skin. I started walking around and cursing at Yunho and his idiotic ideas.

- I can't tell him the truth. - I finally sighted.

- Tell who what?

- Omo! That scared me! - I said putting hand over my chest. My heart was beating faster from the shock. I didn't hear anybody going out.

- Sorry but it took you a little bit longer than the usual "be right back".

- Sorry. I had to clear up my mind.

- Here... It's cold out here. You'll get sick. - Changmin said putting his jacket on my shoulders.

- What about you?

- You are dressed more lightly than I am.

The jacket was warm and smelled like him. And it was big... too big. The sleeves were too long and it looked as if I was wearing a dress. Chang Chang Man laughed at me.

- You look like you just stole your dad's clothes.

I laughed as well. He was absolutely right.

- So what were you thinking about?

- Just... things.

- What things?

- Well... which method should I use to kill Yunho and then...

- Why would you want to kill him?

- Because he talks too much and can't keep any secrets.

- So... The thing he said earlier? Were you really worried that I wouldn't show up tonight?

- I never said that... wait! Did Yunho tell you something...weird?

- Weird like what?

- I don't know. Anything that you think was weird?

- Weird like you love me and can't live without me? - The world had stopped and I wasn't able to move an inch. - No he didn't say anything. He's dancing with Jungmin

I relaxed myself. I was safe.

- But... - My body tensed up again. - Don't you think it would be really weird if you'd like me? I mean it wouldn't be bad but we don't really know each other like you and Yunho. You and I...We are totally different. I guess we wouldn't make a good couple don't you think?

- Are you done? - I asked with a cold voice.

Changmin's eyes landed on mine.

- Soo Ji? What's wrong? Why are you crying?

- Because you're a jerk! - I screamed. - I hate you!

- Hey hey hey... - He caught my hands when I tried to hit him on his chest.

- Calm down. Why are you so angry all of sudden?

- You just have to ruin everything. They say you're smart but you're really

slow! Idiot! Jerk! Stupid!

- Woah! Woah! Woah! What did I do that you have to insult me like that?

I was broken hearted. My heart was broken and I didn't even had a chance to confess my feeling to him . That's just great. I couldn't stop crying. I felt horrible. Changmin was standing in front of me looking surprised. He was still holding my hands.

- I love you, you idiot! - I cried out.

He opened his eyes with a shock.

- I love you...

My legs gave up and I went down on my knees. It wasn't the night that I imagined. Why did it have to turn out like this? Was it my bad luck or was it penalty for my sins? I didn't know. All I knew was that right now... in this moment I was kneeling in front of the guy I liked crying like a baby, with my make up all over my face. It didn't look very attractive. I wanted Max to go away. To leave me alone. But to my surprise he went on his knees as well...He cupped my face using his palm. He wiped my tears away using his thumb and removed the lost strands of my hair that was on my face. I wanted to escape from his touch but he was strong. Suddenly, before I even blinked my eye... he pulled me and put his arms around me. I was in his warm embrace. Max's jacket fell off my shoulders and I would feel his hands touching my bare skin on my back.

- Yah! Kim Soo Ji! Stop crying like a baby. You're not five anymore.

- Shut up, stupid. Let me go.

- No until you'll stop crying.

Great. I just said that I love him and all he has to say that I'm like five years old kid. My life is one great failure. Nothing ever went the way I planned. Even my prom night. Well.. screw prom night. Right now I didn't know what to do. I could feel Changmin's warm breath on the back of my neck. He was hugging me so hard that I started to have problems with breathing.

- You said that I'm stupid but you're more stupid than I am, babo. - I heard.

- What...

- Ever since I saw you I couldn't think anything beside how amazing you are. Your smile that I was seeing everyday without any exception. The way you looked at the world as if you were looking through pink glasses. The way you treated everyone around you. I couldn't help but to fall in love with you. Every time you were with other guys I wanted to grab you and ran away somewhere where we could be alone. Just the two of us. I know that I looked like I don't care but in reality... I always wanted to tell you how much you mean to me. Since the day you were running late to school. With your hair undone and your school jumper put on the wrong way. I knew you were an interesting person. And I was right. Wasn't I? Where else would I find a girl that insults the guy she likes like you right before she confess her feelings for him? Where else would I found a girl that will look so beautiful even with her make up running down on her cheeks because she cries so much?

I let out a quick laugh. Was I hallucinating? Someone pinch me so I'll know that I'm not dreaming. That what he said was true.

- So Kim Soo Ji... Will you stop crying and let me kiss you?

Before I could react he pulled me back and holding my face in his palms, he then placed his lips over mine. It was something... something really amazing...All my questions answered and my fears put to rest. I knew that he felt the same way about me as I did. His lips were so soft and felt like silk. We pulled away looking into each others eyes. My heart was racing, my head was spinning. Without second thoughts I put my hands on the back of his neck and drew him back again. I felt his tongue brushing against my lips. And there they were... fireworks, butterflies and everything. It felt like a dream but it wasn't a dream. When we pulled back I started laughing. I laughed and cried at the same time. Changmin's eyes still fixed on mine. I could see the warmth in them.

- I love you, babo. - He whispered and his breath tickled my face.

He then hugged me so hard that I could practically hear my ribs breaking.

- Oooopssss... Did I interrupt something? - We heard someone asking. I felt Changmin looking back and heard his voice.

- Junsu - hyung... Yes you're interrupting. If it's nothing important then you can talk to me tomorrow.

- Changmin - ah... but...

- Sorry hyung... not today.

- Ehh.. fine.. I'll ask Jun Ki then...

I heard footsteps going away. The whole time I was hiding my face in Changmin's chest. I put my ear to it so I could now hear and feel his heartbeat.

- Soo Ji?

- Hmmm...?

- Do you want to go back?

- Naaahh... Let's stay like this.

- Then maybe we should go for a walk?

- Why?

- Just because.

- Fine...

I let him go and looked up so I could see his face. He was smiling or should I say holding his laugh back?

- What are you laughing at? - I asked.

- You... you look like a panda... Hahahaha!

- You want to join me? I can make you look the same.

I started pretending that I'm rolling up my sleeves.

- Yah! Soo Ji! I'm not laughing anymore... - He held his hands up as a shield.

- Come on Chang Chang Man. It won't hurt...too much.

- AAAAAAA!

And that's the end of my story. My prom night was really awesome. Although we were running all over the ballroom like little kids and got scolded by the teachers. With me looking like panda and Changmin with tears of joy on his cheeks we must have looked really funny. The prom ended. Thabata and Jaejoong became the Queen and the King of the night. On our way back I still couldn't believe what happened. And even after two years I still can't believe of how lucky I am to be able to be with Max. Meeting him and falling in love with him was the best thing that happened in my short and boring life.

THE END

* * *

**So this is it. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
